Eternal Damnation, Sinful Bliss
by Mokie K
Summary: Finally, the long-awaited sequel to the much beloved No Matter Who Does It, Abuse Still Hurts! Sorry for the long delay, but school's coming to a close and my cat had babies, so I've been pretty busy... but now it's finally begun.
1. Chapter 1

Heavy chains rattled; a shallow, labored breathing filled my ears; a horrible, almost rotting smell lingered in the air. Torches perched on the wall cast a dim and eerie light on the spiraling stairs that traveled down, down, almost down to Hell itself. All this I observed as I made my way down to the Pharaoh's dungeons.

As my feet alighted on the bottom of the stairs, I cast my gaze outwards. Dozens of prisoners were shackled to the wall; some were hanging by their wrists, some by their ankles…. Even some by their necks and ears. Decaying bodies lay everywhere; skeletons littered the floor. A chill ran up my spine. I had thought that I had had it bad with what the Pharaoh did to me…. But seeing these poor people suffering, starving, dying, I realized just how good I had it.

The Pharaoh, Atem, had captured me during a raid on my little home village. Apparently, he liked my body: he brought me back and proceeded to violate me. I'll give him credit, he was gentle… but not gentle enough to stop the pain of humiliation. After a while, I grew numb to the abuse; I would tune it out. Now it wasn't so bad…. Atem was away 5 days at a time, attempting to find the Thief King known as Akefia.

And that is why I was traversing through this torture pit; I had time, and I was bored.

A white figure appeared before me. He was nothing but skin stretched over a frail framework; he had the palest skin I'd ever seen, and snowy hair to match it. He was hanging by a shackle placed around his neck; his hands were bound behind his back and his legs were weighted down. This seemed particularly harsh to me, so I asked,

"Why are you here?"

And in a frail, trembling, weak voice, he answered,

"No reason at all…."

"Here, drink this." I held out a bowl of water spiced with various medicinal herbs. He looked at it with eyes that were sunken and hollow; he didn't even have the strength to lift his hand to take the bowl. I held it to his lips, and tipped it, and he drank a tiny amount before his head fell back against the pillows.

"I-I can't…." He murmured. "J-Just let me d-die…."

"You're not going to die." I said quietly. _If I have to deal with the Pharaoh jamming his dick into me and I can't die, then neither can this little shit. _For some reason, his willingness to give up so easily was pissing me off. "What right do you have to die? Just being in that dungeon isn't good enough. It's disgusting how pathetic you are."

"….Funny…. Y-You sound just l-like _him_…."

Without thinking, without even realizing it, I swiftly smacked him across the face and grabbed his throat.

"_Don't you dare compare me to him!_" I growled, closing my hand around his neck. "You know _nothing_ of what that pig is like!"

My anger was clouding my judgement; before I knew it, I was ripping his dirty skirt off.

"I'll show you what the Pharaoh's _really_ like!"

…I don't remember much of what happened during; the one thing that I will always remember is the haunted look that was in his eyes. He didn't have the energy to make me stop. He didn't have the energy to fight. Before long, the sheets were streaked with his blood.

I threw a clean skirt at him. "Clean yourself up." I ordered, hollowly. My mind still wasn't quite there; I didn't want to comprehend what I had just done.

He tried to reach for the skirt, but his trembling hand fell far short of it.

"I said, c_lean yourself up!_" I yelled, raising my hand to strike him. He fumbled, managing to get the skirt and put it on.

"….S-Someday…." He whispered, giving me the most scornful, hateful look I've ever received, "Ra will make you pay….."

"…..Heh…. Hahah…." A laugh began to rise in my throat. "Don't you get it? I've been paying for years, for nothing! I don't give a fuck anymore!" I threw my head back and was consumed by my laughter; I could hear it echoing throughout the palace.


	2. Apologies

Hello to all of my loyal readers! It's been quite a while since you've heard from me. I bet you wondered if I disappeared off the face of the earth. No, it's not quite that bad. I had to focus on finishing my junior year in high school with high grades, and then for the last month or so I've been babysitting for 11 hours a day. So I really haven't had time to write.

And I know you're thinking, "Well, now that you're back, you'll be able to continue the sequel, right? -happy face-"

Well, it's not so simple. Y'see, after so long without writing, I no longer have the drive, nor the ideas, to continue the story. It's run dry, you see. I know it's horribly disappointing, and as a writer I've failed you. And for that I apologize.

And so, to start making it up to you, I would like suggestions for the next story. Any pairing will do (as long as it's yaoi- I don't do straight or yuri, teehee). I just hope that I still have some readers who will give me suggestions, because I'm sure a great many of you are angrily shaking your fists at the computer screen, cursing at me.


End file.
